Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have included elasticized leg bands to provide elasticized gathers at the leg openings of the article. Each elasticized leg band can include various types of elastic members, such as single elastomeric strip, multiple elastomeric strips, or multiple elastomeric strands or threads arranged in separated, parallel or non-parallel configurations. The elastic members can be assembled into the article with a linear or curvilinear configuration. The curved leg elastic members can further include a reflexed curvature. Articles having the elasticized leg bands can provide improved fit and leakage protection, as compared to articles which do not include elasticized leg bands.
Conventional elasticizing systems, such as those described above, have, however, continued to exhibit shortcomings. For example, the conventional elastic systems can increase the bulk at the crotch region of the article, and can allow excessive sagging at the waistband region of the article. Conventional systems have also provided insufficient conformance to the different, varied shapes present at the front and rear of a wearer's body. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved elastic systems for the leg band regions of articles, such as disposable diapers.